The Future is Now
by LP4LIFE
Summary: What if Lucas wakes up after the last scene of Season 4, and it is the night of his first one on one game with Nathan. His whole Junior and Senior years were all a dream. He has the opportunity to change the future, but what will he do?
1. Is This a Dream?

The whole gang was gathered at the River Court one last time before they all went their separate ways for the next 4 years. Lucas and Nathan decided to play a game of one on one for old times sake. They walk out onto the court, Nathan takes the ball, goes up for a shot, and Lucas jumps up to block it. Then everything goes black, and Lucas opens his eyes. He realizes that he is in his bedroom. It must have been a dream, but how much of what had happened was a dream, and how much was reality?

He quickly jumped out of bed and looked at his computer. When he saw the date he almost passed out. He was back to the day of the first one on one game between he and Nathan. His entire Junior and Senior year had all been a dream. How could this be? It had all seemed so real. Was this a sign? Would everything that happened in his dream really happen? Did he have the power to change the future? Lucas needed answers, but how would he find them. He turned around and saw a piece of paper lying on his pillow. He walked over and picked it up. It was some kind of a note. All it said was, "The future is now, everything you do can change it." Lucas was floored. Why had this happened to him? Why was he given the opportunity to see his future? What would he change, and what did he want to change?

Lucas looked at the clock. It was time for his first big decision. He had to get to the River Court and face Nathan in a game of one on one. Did he even want to win this game? His future was at stake here, and he had no idea how much this simple game could change. One of his main goals was to make sure he ended up with Peyton. He knew that he was meant to be with her. He also knew that he had to prevent the school shooting. Maybe the real decisions would start to come after the game?

Lucas arrived at the River Court to find his buddies Skills, Fergie, Junk, Mouth, and Jimmy waiting for him. Skills was the first to speak

"Luke, you ready for this dawg?"

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be."

Lucas walked over to Jimmy. He knew that if he was going to stop the shooting that he had to start right away.

"Hey Jimmy, how about you, Mouth, and I hang out after the game. You guys can sleep at my house like old times."

"Sure Luke, but what if you lose?"

"Win or lose my friend."

The question was whether he wanted to win or lose. Just as Lucas finished that thought Nathan and his posse arrived at the River Court ready for the game. Before he knew it, Lucas was right back in a situation he had been in before. Nathan had the ball, with the game on the line. The first time, Lucas had blocked his shot, and then hit a fade away to win the game. This time, Lucas had to decide whether he should win or lose. He had a feeling that he being on the basketball team wasn't a good idea, especially because of his HCM, which he technically didn't know about yet, but he really wanted to get to know Peyton again, so he decided that he could always quit later. Seconds later, Lucas had won the game, and was being swarmed by his friends. He then walked up to Peyton.

"I'll be seeing ya." Peyton then started to walk away, but Lucas called after her.

"Peyton!" She turned around and looked at Lucas.

"You look beautiful tonight. I hope to see you sooner rather than later." Peyton gave Lucas a small smile and nod of the head before walking away blushing.

Lucas knew that he was on track to win over Peyton. Now he just had to make sure that he didn't lose Jimmy.

Please Review! I need to know if this is good, and if I should keep writing.


	2. Author's Note

Thank you for the support. I am definitely going to continue this Fic. I'm sure everyone is wondering what I am going to do with the couples. I won't give to much away, but I am shooting for Leyton and Naley for sure. I don't know about anyone else yet. I will get there when the time comes.


	3. The Right Girl is Closer Than You Think

The next day Lucas woke up, and he felt a lot better than the day before. He realized that he could definitely make everything turn out right. He was on the way to winning over Peyton, and he was staying connected with Jimmy. Today, he had to decide what else he had to work on.

Lucas decided to head over to the River Court before school. Once he arrived, he saw that all his buddies were already there.

"Hey guys, you up for a game before school?"

"Oh, so the hot shot basketball star of the Tree Hill Ravens still wants to play with us. I have to say Luke, we are honored." Junk then threw Lucas the ball. Lucas responded.

"Shoot for teams." The guys all just nodded their heads, and began to play.

After the game, much to everyone's shock, they heard NOFX blasting, and Peyton Sawyer pulling up to the River Court. Lucas knew that he had made an impression on her, but not this big of an impression. Peyton walked onto the court, and right over to Lucas. All the other guys could do was watch in shock.

"I figured sooner was better than later." Lucas then gave Peyton a smile, which she returned, and then he responded.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I see you guys out here everyday, so I figured I would come check it out, and see if you wanted a ride to school."

"Yeah, that would be great Peyton. Let me just go grab my stuff." Lucas then quickly ran over to grab his stuff, so he could ride to school with Peyton.

"See ya guys at school. Jimmy, Mouth, I have an idea to run by you, so we'll talk at lunch." They all just nodded, still shocked that Peyton Sawyer was on their court.

Lucas and Peyton then walked off towards Peyton's car. Lucas couldn't believe the progress he was already making with her.

"Isn't Nathan gonna be pissed that you are driving me to school?"

"Forget about Nathan. He doesn't care about me, and I don't care about him."

"I thought you two were dating?"

"I guess you could say that, but we don't care about each other. It's all about sex with him. I don't know ho much longer I can stand him. I just want something more, you know?"

"Yeah I get what you are saying. I think I'm looking for the same thing. What I don't get is why you haven't just broken up with him."

"Maybe I should. I gotta say that I've been thinking about it a lot more lately. You say you're looking for something more than sex. So what's stopping you, you aren't stuck in a loveless relationship like I am."

"I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet." Lucas then looked into Peyton's eyes.

"But I think I might be getting there."

"The right girl may be closer to you than you think Lucas." Peyton then smiled at Lucas, as they pulled into the school parking lot. They got out of the car, and Lucas could see Nathan pulling into the parking lot, so he decided to just avoid him for now.

"Well, there's Nathan. I guess I should leave you alone. Thanks for the ride Peyton."

"You're welcome Lucas. I'll be seeing ya." Peyton then started walking towards Nathan, but Lucas stopped her.

"Peyton, you look beautiful today."

"You just told me that last night."

"I know, what's wrong with that. You look beautiful everyday." Peyton just blushed.

"Thank you. It's nice to hear that from someone." Peyton said this as she hinted towards Nathan.

"Just follow your heart Peyton, and maybe you will find something more." With those words, Lucas walked away, and into the school. The smile on his face could not be erased.


	4. Suggestions?

I am willing to take any suggestions for future chapters of this Fic. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks, the support is greatly appreciated!


	5. The Plan is in Place

Later that day, Lucas met up with Jimmy and Mouth at lunch. He was ready to put his plan into place.

"Hey guys, you wanna hear my plan?" Jimmy spoke up first.

"O.k. Luke, but this better be good. I've been trying to figure out what this so-called plan is all day."

"Well, I talked to Whitey, and he agreed that you guys could announce all of our games. So, if you guys are up for the challenge, my plan is for you guys to broadcast every Tree Hill Ravens game over the internet. I even got the site started for you. It's called So, what do ya say to that?"

Mouth and Jimmy were both shocked that Lucas had done this for them. The were speechless.

"Well? Are either of you guys gonna answer me?" Mouth finally spoke.

"Yeah, I think I speak for Jimmy when I say we are in Luke. Thanks a lot man. We won't let you down."

"Oh, I know you won't. You two will make a great team. Jimmy, just make sure Mouth doesn't bore away the audience." They all shared a laugh.

"Don't worry Luke. I think I can provide the comedy for this team. Man, this is gonna be great. Not only do we get to see you play on the big stage, but we still get to announce your games."

"Hey, I couldn't do this without you guys. You guys deserve to be out there with or without me. Listen, I gotta go get some things done, but you guys better be at practice later to do some research." This was like heaven for Jimmy and Mouth.

"Oh, we will be there Luke. Jimmy and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lucas just smiled and walked off in search of Peyton. He had to keep the spark alive between them. He also needed to find Haley, and figure out a way for her to connect with Nathan. Lucas was starting to realize that playing god isn't as easy as it seems.

The first person Lucas came across was Haley. He walked up to her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let's see. Could it be my best friend in the entire world?"

"I don't know, am I your best friend?" Lucas sat down next to Haley.

"Always have been, always will be Luke." Haley gave Lucas a hug.

"So how is the new star basketball player?"

"Hales, I don't know if I am the star yet, I'm just on the team."

"Well, you will be a star, just wait." Lucas just smiled.

"Speaking of the star basketball player, I think Nathan might need some tutoring. I talked to Whitey, and he said that his grades are slipping."

"What's your point Luke? You aren't suggesting that I tutor him? Luke, you hate him, and so do I. Why would I even consider tutoring him?"

"Hales, I know you, and if someone needs help, you are always willing to try. How is this any different?"

"Luke, this is completely different. This is Nathan. He has never given either of us the time of day, why would I want to help him? He doesn't even deserve the help, and I doubt he would want it from me."

"Listen, all that I am asking is that you consider it. I think Nathan needs more help than anyone at this school, and you are the best person for the job. Who knows, maybe you can make him a better person? If you get to know him, I might get that chance too. Just think about it, o.k.?"

"O.k., but I won't make you any promises."

"Thanks Hales. This means a lot to me." Lucas then gave Haley a hug, and saw Peyton sitting alone drawing over Haley's shoulder.

"I gotta go Hales, but I'll see ya later." With that Lucas was off, back on one of his primary missions.


	6. It Means Something to Me

Lucas walked up and sat down next to Peyton. He didn't say anything. All he did was pull out his book and start reading. She didn't even notice him until she happened to look up from her drawing.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him confused.

"Well, I saw that you were all alone over here, so I figured that I could read while you draw. Is that o.k.?"

"Um, o.k. I guess that is fine with me." With that she went right back to her drawing.

"What are you drawing?"

"What happened to reading while I draw?"

"I don't know, I was just curious I guess. Actually, you left some of your drawings in your car when I towed it, and I looked at them. They are really good Peyton. You should really show them to someone."

"You looked at my drawings!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Lucas, those drawings are personal, and you had no right to look at them. Where are they?"

"I have them right here in my bag." Lucas grabbed the drawings, and gave them back to Peyton. "I'm sorry that I looked at them, but you really should show them to someone. Why won't you?"

"I want to draw something that means something to someone. Like when you go see a really great band live for the first time and no one is saying it but everyone's thinking it. I want to draw that feeling, but I can't." Then Peyton got up and started to walk away, but Lucas went after her.

"Peyton, your art does mean something."

"To who Lucas?"

"It means something to me."

"Why Lucas? Why does it mean something to you? I just don't understand."

"Did you know that I considered not even playing Nathan in that game?" Peyton shook her head no. "Well I did Peyton. I was ready to just step aside and let him have his way, and just go back to being the same old loner that I was."

"Why didn't you? I guess I just don't get what's so great about being in the spotlight. Maybe you were better off where you were."

"You art inspired me Peyton. It made me strive for something more. I need to know if I'm good Peyton, and I can't find out unless I go out there and try. Do I think about whether I would be better off where I was? Sure I do, but I know that I won't lose my friends. Instead, I am hoping to make new friends. You know, if I never played that game I wouldn't be getting to know you Peyton Sawyer. And the thought of that scares me more than anything. Just know that your art does mean something, and the world deserves to see it, because I'm sure it will mean something to them too."

"Thank you Lucas. For caring. For the record, I'm glad that you stood up to Nathan."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you didn't, I wouldn't be getting to know you Lucas Scott, and I'm starting to think that it's a blessing that I am." With that Peyton started to walk away, but Lucas called after her.

"I'll be seeing ya Peyton." Peyton turned around, and responded.

"Not if I don't see you first Lucas."

Lucas and Peyton both walked off smiling. Both glad that Lucas had played that game. Because if he hadn't, they would've went on with their lives without the other in it. That thought scared the both of them.


	7. Everyone Can See It

A few days later everything was going along as planned for Lucas. His few original plans were in full force, and now he had a few more things to take care of. School had just ended, so Lucas decided to head over to Keith's shop to talk to him.

"Hey Keith, do you have time to talk?"

"Of course Luke, you know that we can talk anytime you want. So what's up?"

"Actually it's about my mom."

"Why? Is something wrong between you two?"

"No, I actually think there's a problem between you and her."

"Luke, I have no problems with your mom. You know how much I care about her."

"Exactly my point Keith. Why haven't you done anything about the feelings you have for her?" Keith was caught off guard by this question.

"Whoa, slow down there Luke. Who said that I had feelings towards Karen?"

"No one said it Keith, but I think everyone can see that you do." Keith knew that Lucas was right.

"Well, so what if I do?"

"Keith, if you have feelings for my mom, I want you to do something about it. I just want to see you both happy. You are like a father to me Keith, so what would be better than you marrying my mom?"

"Whoa, hold on. Now we are talking marriage? Luke, I consider you as my son, but what makes you think that Karen feels the same way about me as I feel about her?"

"Keith, I can see it in her eyes when you two are together. Her eyes light up whenever I mention you. So, all I am asking is that you get some guts, and at least ask her out on a date. You gotta start somewhere, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I just haven't done this in awhile, and I guess I was just afraid. But, if this is what you want, I will give it a shot."

"Great, I hope this works out for you Keith. I would love to have a real dad."

With that Lucas just walked away smiling. Hopefully, he would fast track his mom and Keith's relationship. He just had to wait and see if Keith would follow through. Lucas then headed over to his mom's café to find Haley to see how that part of his plan was going. He walked through the door to find Haley right behind the counter

"Hey Hales."

"Hey Luke."

"So, have you approached Nathan yet about tutoring?"

"I still don't get why you are so adamant about me tutoring him?"

"I guess, I just want the chance to get to know him, and the best way may be through you Hales. Plus, he is the best player on our team, and we need him to win."

"Oh, I see, so this all revolves around basketball." Lucas just smirked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did talk to Nathan, and he was actually receptive to the idea of me tutoring him. Because god for bid he miss a game, that would end the world for him. I was surprised that he accepted me as a tutor though. You know, seeing as I am your best friend and all."

Lucas wasn't surprised by this. He knew why Nathan had originally accepted Haley as a tutor. He just hoped that this time things would end up differently.

"Well Hales, thank you for being the good person that you are." Haley just laughed.

"So, mister all star basketball player, are you ready for your first game tomorrow?"

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Lucas couldn't get the thought of how badly his first game had originally went out of his mind. Then he also remembered that he had HCM, but didn't know it yet. He really had to figure some things out involving him and basketball.

"Listen Hales, I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later though."

"Ok, you better. See ya Luke."

Lucas then decided to head home and think some things over. He had some big decisions to make over the next day or so.


	8. Destined For Greatness

Lucas got home, and decided to just lie down and think. He really didn't know how to approach his basketball career. If he continued to play he would be risking his life, but he knew that it was important for him to stay on the team at least until he made a few things right. Lucas was interrupted from his thoughts by his mother.

"Lucas, you are on your own for dinner. I am going out tonight." Lucas looked up and noticed that his mom was dressed up.

"Well, it looks like a fancy dinner to me. Who is the lucky guy?" Karen blushed a little.

"Lucas, I don't know how you are gonna feel about this, but I am going out with Keith." Lucas was ecstatic, but he knew he had to control himself a little.

"Mom, I am great with that. I was wondering when Keith was finally gonna ask you out. Everyone can see that you two have the hots for each other."

"Lucas!"

"What mom? You can't deny that you have feelings for Keith. Plus, what is so bad about that?"

"I guess you're right, and I do have feelings for him…" Just then the doorbell rang. "Enough talk, Keith is here, I gotta go."

"Do you need me to give him the talk mom?" Karen just laughed and walked off.

"You two kids have fun. Don't stay out too late!" Karen then stuck her head back into the room.

"Lucas, don't wait up." She then smiled, as did Lucas. Everything was going just as planned.

The next day, Lucas was at school, and the whole day he couldn't get the basketball game off his mind. It was his first game, and he had blown it terribly the first time through. This time he had more to think about than just his performance. What he did in this game could significantly change his future. School had just ended, and Lucas was heading out of the school when he was stopped by Peyton.

"Hey Lucas, wait up!" Lucas stopped immediately at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Peyton, what's up? I've gotta say that you look hot in that uniform. Your legs look especially good." Peyton blushed before playfully hitting Lucas on the arm.

"Thank you, but I'll have you know that I only wear this when I'm required to." Lucas just laughed.

"Damn, I was hoping that you could put on a personal show for me someday." Peyton hit Lucas again.

"O.k., let's get serious here for a second."

"Alright, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, I took your advice, and I submitted some of my sketches to THUD Magazine."

"Peyton, that is great. What did they think?"

"They actually want me to have my own strip in the magazine."

"Wow, Peyton that is amazing. I'm so proud of you. I told you that your art matters." Peyton cut off Lucas with a hug, which caught Lucas completely off guard.

"What was that for?"

"That was for believing in me, and giving me the courage to submit my sketches." Lucas smiled.

"Peyton, you didn't need the courage, you had it in you all along. All you needed to do was believe in yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but you helped me get to that point, so thank you."

"No problem at all. You know Peyton, I think you destined for greatness, and this is the first step. I guess all you needed was a little guidance, and I am happy to provide it anytime you need me." Peyton hugged Lucas again, this time with a little more feeling. She had a tear in her eye from his heartfelt words.

"Lucas, no one has ever said anything so sweet to me before. Thank you for believing in me. Why can't there be more guys like you in this world?" Lucas smiled and looked Peyton in the eyes.

"I guess I am just one of a kind. Much like yourself."

"My, my, you really are a sweet talker."

"I guess it's just a gift." Lucas and Peyton then shared a laugh.

"Well, Mr. Sweet Talker, do you want a ride home, or should I make you walk?"

"I think I'll take the ride, thank you very much." Lucas and Peyton then headed to Peyton's car, and she drove him home.

After an enjoyable car ride, they pulled up to Lucas's house, but Lucas decided that he had to take another step forward with Peyton.

"Listen, there's still a few hours before we have to be at the game, do you wanna come inside and hang out?" Lucas looked at Peyton with hopeful eyes. 

"Sure. I at least have to see that music collection of yours. Based on what you've told me, I think it could come in close second to mine." Lucas chuckled, as he and Peyton got out of the car and headed into his room.


End file.
